


Mye å feire

by Artemis2121



Series: Hjerterom [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bursdagsfic, F/M, Feiring, Gen, M/M, Skoleslutt
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Sana er sliten inn til beinet, men det er Isak også. Så sliten at bursdagen hans kjennes mer som et ork enn noe annet..





	Mye å feire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knuter på tråden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492364) by [Allieverwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieverwas/pseuds/Allieverwas), [Ane_Rikke_Jegass (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ane_Rikke_Jegass), [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121), [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa), [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia), [Lisa_Ruvo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo), [Makv8899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899), [MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni), [solrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrose/pseuds/solrose). 



> Dette er en liten oppfølger til [Gratulerer med jul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124337) som jeg publiserte på julaften. Syntes bare det var rett å rimelig å la Sana gjengjelde tjenesten.  
> Det er også en kraftig referanse til kapittelet "Biologi for viderekomne" fra [Knuter på tråden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492364) i denne historien. 
> 
> Er nok noen timer sen, for skulle helst posta den sånn ordentlig i realtime.. Men det ble nesten, da.  
> Stor takk til Allieverwas som har betalest og kommentert på kort varsel og med minimal frist <3

Hodet til Sana falt litt til siden da hun sovna. Nå var det like før det lå mot skulderen hans og Isak var ikke helt sikker på hva han skulle gjøre. Prøve å støtte henne litt med en pute kanskje? Eller burde han bare la henne lene seg mot han og sove? Selvfølgelig var det ikke han imot at hun støtta seg på han, men var det greit for henne, liksom? Han visste faktisk ikke. Hadde aldri spurt.

Følelsen av usikkerhet var bittelitt rar. En Sana som sovna på sofaen, var ikke akkurat den Sana han var vant med. Hun med streng mine og snappy replikker. Utrolig at hun nå så ut til å ha senka guarden.. Det kjentes nesten som en liten tillitserklæring. At hun stolte nok på Isak til å sovne på en måte. Ikke det at hun hadde grunn til annet, for det kjentes veldig menneskelig å duppe av. Bare ikke helt som henne. Sindige, utrettelige Sana med de sterke uttalelsene og de gode rådene. Hun med vanvittig høye krav til seg selv.. Men da hun ferska han og Even på laben på skolen, løfta hun ikke et øyenbryn.

Isak måtte fremdeles smile ganske halvsappy av minnet som flimret gjennom tankene. En liten dråpe galskap fra en russetid der grensene ble flytta et par umerkelige centimeter for hver dag. Isak var fremdeles ikke helt sikker på hvorfor eller eksakt hvordan det hadde endt med han naken i klasserommet hvor han hadde tilbrakt mye av de tre årene på skolen. Shit - det var egentlig ganske hot.. Semiforbudt, og uventa hot.. 

Bare tanken gjorde han tørr i munnen, og det var ikke fritt for at kinna blusset hektisk når han kom på den der flekken. Den på siden av kateteret som sannsynligvis aldri kom til å forsvinne helt. Ikke før den kanskje en vakker dag ble malt over. De skrubba så godt de kunne, altså. Den var så godt som usynlig nå; men det var faktisk umulig å nekte for at han hadde fått øye på den igjen da de satt og venta på eksamenstrekket.. En svak misfarging i treverket. 

Nei! Isak skuttet seg. Reiste hodet og gjorde alt for å ta seg sammen. Kunne faktisk ikke sitte og tenke på akkurat det. Hjalp dårlig at tanken var sykt pirrende, for det kjentes helt feil å sitte og drømme seg bort her. Midt blant alle bøkene og de rare artefaktene. Mellom lyden av moren til Sana som nynna ute på kjøkkenet og faren som akkompagnerte henne med et kraftig hosteanfall fra kontoret. 

De satt i det romslige biblioteket til familien Bakkoush. Hvert sitt pledd slengt over seg og store tomme saftglass på hvert sitt sidebord. Isak hadde krølla bena godt opp mens han stirra dovent og halvkonsentrert på tv-skjermen. Rulleteksten til _The Theory of Everything_ gled rytmisk forbi og dempede toner av filmmusikk vibrerte gjennom rommet. 

Det var andre gang de så filmen. Første gang var på kino som en dobbeldate. Selv om Yousef og Even sikkert likte filmen, var de mest opptatt av å erte Sana og Isak for entusiasmen. Denne gangen hadde de endelig filmen for seg selv. 

Kanskje fantes det opptil flere nostalgiske årsaker til at de så den akkurat i dag. For dette var jo faktisk den siste gangen de kom til å møtes på denne måten.. Ikke at de hadde noen planer om å forsvinne for hverandre, tvert imot! Men uten skolen som lim, kan alt forandre seg.. Derfor så ikke Isak noen grunn til å nøle da Sana spurte han om å komme bort. Returnere de bøkene han hadde lånt gjennom året og ta med de bøkene hun hadde lånt hjem. 

Tenk om Sana virkelig fikk det stipendet på Berkeley? Hva om Even kom inn på London Film School og de endte med å flytte dit? Eller om han selv ble tatt opp på medisin i Wroclav eller Budapest eller noe? Det trengte jo ikke skje nå i høst, men kanskje om et år eller to? Etter jul? Hva om Sana gifta seg med Yousef og flytta til Amsterdam, liksom? Mulighetene var så tallrike at det svimlet litt for han. Foreløpig var Isak aller mest sliten av skole og fremtidsvyer. Så sliten at han ble kvalm bare å touche borti det her med lilletåa. 

Derfor var han takknemlig da den lette lyden av banking avbrøt tankestrømmen. Elias stod og smilte lurt mens han lot som han banket på lista i buen inn til stua. Måpte ironisk ved synet av den sovende søsteren sin.  
“Halla,” hvisket han på utpust. Tok et par skritt nærmere og fisket med seg en blyant fra skrivebordet på veien. Huket seg ned foran Sana og begynte å pirke borti henne med den. 

“Shit, hun virker faktisk helt utslitt,” kommenterte han da han hadde fått Isaks oppmerksomhet. Han smilte mens han kilte henne i nakken med blyanten. Sana vred på seg uten å åpne øynene. Da hun smattet irritert og kremtet, bare intensiverte Elias blyantangrepet.  
“Æ’kke så rart, da..” Isak syntes han måtte ta henne i forsvar. Med den intense sluttmåneden og Sanas karakterjag, ville ethvert menneske unektelig følt seg en smule radbrukket. Han visste jo utmerket selv hva hver eneste sekser hadde kosta han, og regna ikke med det var annerledes for henne. “Det var sykt kjør på slutten der!”.

“Dere to, ass!” Elias bare smilte og rista på hodet. “Men du blir til kvelds, eller?”  
Isak kikket kjapt på klokka. Det var et generøst tilbud, og duftene fra som den siste halvtimen hadde kommet fra kjøkkenet hadde fått magen til å rumle. Ti på sju og ti minutter til KB stengte. Det betydde at Even kom til å være ferdig på jobb omtrent en time etter det. Isak hadde lovet å plukke han opp, og det kjentes egentlig veldig viktig akkurat i dag, men litt kvelds? Isak hadde tid.  
“Har skikkelig lyst på mat, faktisk. Men jeg må stikke åtte, da” svarte han mens Elias nikka.

“Hm?” Lyden av en halvforvirra Sana som var i ferd med å våkne brøt inn. “Lyst til hva da?” Øyelokkene gled opp i små rykk før de fort falt ned igjen. Utålmodig reiste Elias seg og snudde om på hælen.  
“Okei - mat om ti.” Han nikket til Isak. ”Du har ansvaret for å vekke henne til da.” 

“Sorry. Det var virkelig ikke meningen å sovne.” Stemmen var tynn og ansiktet litt uggent. Hun forsøkte halvveis å skjule seg ved å stirre ned i fanget. Pillet på sømmen i sofaputa.  
“Ikke tenk på det, da..” Isak kjente at han ikke gadd å ha denne diskusjonen. Hvor mange ganger hadde ikke han sovna mens de hengte? Over lekser, mens de så på film, i parken og ehm… Kanskje en og annen gang i timene.. Mulig hun hadde en eller annen slags forestilling om at det var feil eller noe, men Isak så ikke helt den.

“Nei du, det er bare å sove i vei. Stakk jo hjem skikkelig tidlig etter avslutninga i går, jeg. Sov til tolv i dag sjæl, liksom..”  
Hun så på han og smilte lurt.  
“Hjem og sov? Seriøst? Vi trodde egentlig du gjorde et eller annet med Even og foreldra dine eller noe, vi. Du vet at vi var i parken?”

Ja, det visste Isak utmerket. Faktisk hadde han vært med å planlegge hele greia, og meningen var jo at de skulle bli med. Avslutning i konserthuset, se alle innslagene og få vitnemålet og så rett ut i parken og henge der. Han hadde hørt rykter om at Vilde hadde pakka med seg masse stæsj. Dessuten hadde de ordna griller nå som grillforbudet endelig var oppheva. 

Isak hadde egentlig gleda seg. Det skulle være en slags siste avskjed med bare gjengen, for det var ingenting som kom til å bli som før nå. Jonas og Eva hadde planer om å stikke på interrail allerede i morgen tidlig. Mahdi hadde sommerjobb i foreldrenes restaurant, så han hadde allerede advart om at det kom til å bli mye kveldsjobbing de nærmeste ukene. Og om Isak ikke tok helt feil, skulle faktisk Sana og familien dra til Marokko allerede denne helgen.  
“Ja, vet det.. Bare.. Jeg orka ikke. Den siste muntligen tok litt knekken på meg. Even var sliten han og, egentlig. Jobba mye i det siste. Så da pappa tilbød seg å kjøre oss hjem, var det liksom..” 

Jo da, det var kjipt å måtte stikke rett etter utdelinga, men Isak hadde bare ikke mer å gi.  
“Synd, da. Vi hadde det skikkelig hyggelig. Men det var flere som dro tidlig, altså. Ja - og så var det fint å hilse på moren din i går, da.” Sana smilte mens hun sa det, og Isak måtte innrømme at det varmet litt ekstra at hun sa det på akkurat den måten. At hun la merke til mamma. For det var en bra periode for tida og mamma meldte han samme dagen at han hun hadde lyst til å komme. 

Mulig han var litt sjalu på noen av klassekameratene som kom rett fra en eller annen fancy utemiddag på Aker Brygge. De orka sikkert både det ene og det andre etterpå også.. Men faktisk.. For Isak kjentes gårsdagen som en mer enn bra nok feiring. Å krølle seg sammen og sovne tett inntil Even, og vite at alt stresset var over, var mer enn nok belønning for de siste ukenes innsats. 

Mamma gjorde en innsats for å møte opp, pappa kjørte og hentet henne, og ikke minst Even. For Even var der på tross av at han ikke egentlig orka.. Isak hadde sagt til Sana at han var sliten, men i bunn og grunn var sliten bare en liten brøkdel av hva Even var for tida. Innsatsen som lå i at han hadde møtt opp til avslutninga, rørte Isak helt inn til beinet, for han visste hva det kosta. 

“Okei..” Sana reiste seg fra sofaen. Begynte å brette sammen pleddet hun hadde hatt over seg mens hun kikket opp på han med et halvurolig blikk. “Hva med i morgen da?”  
“I morgen?” Isak visste ikke helt om han hadde så lyst til å tenke på i morgen.. Syns egentlig hele dagen var en gedigen klump i magen han helst glemte. Kunne for eksempel gjemme seg i skogen til dagen gikk over eller noe? 

Klart han visste at det var bursdagen hans! Han visste at folk forventa feiring. Kom sikkert til å få høre det opp til flere ganger. Mulig de brydde seg, mulig de ønska han en god dag, men tja.. Isak var ikke helt klar for fest akkurat i år, trodde han. En lunsj med mamma, kanskje? Det ville jo passe ganske greit. 

Akkurat i år kjentes det mest som han bare forstyrra folk rundt seg med i det hele tatt å ha bursdag. Nitten år? Hva var vel det? Ikke et rundt tall eller noe spesielt i det hele tatt. Jonas og Eva dro jo i morgen tidlig, så dem kom han ikke til å se. Eskild slet visst litt med kontrakten i kollektivet, og hadde advart om at han ikke egentlig syntes det var noe særlig å ha fest der akkurat nå. 

Han kunne så klart bedt folk hjem, men det kom til å bli uutholdelig trangt i den lille leiligheten. De hadde jo testa det på bursdagen til Even. Selv om det var hyggelig, var de ganske enige om at det var noe de ikke trengte å gjenta. Ikke var det bra nok vær til at de kunne sitte ute heller. 

Dessuten slet Even skikkelig med å få hverdagen til å gå rundt for tida. Faktisk var ikke Isak særlig sikker hvor lurt at han jobba så mye som nå heller. De skulle selvfølgelig være sammen, spise noe god mat og bare gjøre noe hyggelig. Det holdt i massevis for Isak. Uansett form hadde Even sagt at han gjerne ville ordne noe - et eller annet.

Så ble Isak trukket ut av tankene igjen, for Sana var ferdig med brettinga og klar for kveldsmat. Marsjerte målbevisst ut på kjøkkenet og forventa at Isak fulgte etter. Der ute var bordet både dekket og pyntet. Faren til Sana frittet han for tiende gang ut om hva han hadde tenkt å studere mens Elias virka mest opptatt av å overtale moren om å få ta med macen til Marokko. Det var ikke vanskelig å føle seg hjemme rundt dette familiebordet. Isak forsynte seg med retter han stadig ikke hadde kontroll på hva var, men at det var godt visste han med sikkerhet. 

“Hører du har bursdag imorgen, Isak?” Moren til Sana var som alltid oppdatert.  
“Ja..” Han kjente seg litt selvbevisst.  
“Elias sier at du ikke får hatt fest?”  
“Mamma!” Elias protesterste. Så litt halvflau på Isak, som om moren hadde sagt noe dumt. Men hun hadde jo ikke det, egentlig. Det var jo sant.  
“Ja - hva da, Elias? Det var det du sa?” Hun kikket litt irritert på sønnen.  
“Eh, ja.. Eller.. Det er ikke så farlig, da.” Isak stirra ned i maten. Begynte umerkelig å telle linsene som lå igjen mellom tomatbitene. “Det skjer jo så mye akkurat nå. Er den tiden av året, liksom..”

“Så fint at vi har invitert alle hit til oss i morgen, da!” Farens stemme var så dyp og sikker at det kjentes som den dirret mellom glass og bestikk. “Du kommer, så feirer vi deg!” Når faren til Elias og Sana snakket, var det alltid med store ord. Man sa bare ikke nei takk til sånt, ikke at Isak ville takke nei heller, altså. Han var forvirra bare. Flakket med blikket mellom Elias og Sana.

“Det skulle liksom være surprise, da..” Elias himla med øynene mot foreldrene. “Gutta og jeg skulle hjelpe Even å orge.. Han bad om hjelp, og ja - vi har masse mat og greier til overs fra Eid forrige uke.. Så da ble det sånn.. Og nå vet du det.” Han smilte oppgitt til Isak  
“Men Elias, du har vel ikke glemt det fine bursdagsselskapet som Isak laget for søsteren din?” Det var morens tur til å se litt oppgitt ut. “Klart vi vil gjøre noe hyggelig tilbake!”  
“Og jeg fikk liksom Vilde på nakken i går,” kom det lattermildt fra Sana. “Snakka med henne i noe som kjentes som en time i går om hvor kjipt det var at du ikke skulle ha noe selskap. Hun mente til og med at Magnus var bekymra. Så ja.. Eva og Jonas kommer også, forresten. De drar bare seinere. Null stress. ”

Isak kjente seg et øyeblikk så forlegen at han fikk lyst til å unnskylde seg og løpe på do. Samtidig var det noe annet der, en følelse som var vel så sterk. Et smil trengte seg fram og ville ut. Varme spredte seg fra magen og ble til roser oppover halsen og i kinna.  
“Serr?” Det kom sammen med en ufrivillig latter.  
“Jepp!” Sana smilte ganske lurt til han nå. “Anse det som takk for sist. Og takket være mamma et alt for tidlig _Gratulerer med dagen_

Så gjorde hun ennå en ting hun ikke hadde for vane å gjøre. La armen om skuldrene hans og ga han en klem.

**Author's Note:**

> Slutter aldri å la meg fascinere av Sana og Isaks vennskap. Faktisk har jeg lyst til å skriver mer om dem.  
> Legg gjerne igjen noen ord om hva du synes og om du vil lese mer om disse to. <3


End file.
